


In a Mess with a Succubus

by DecalinetheSpaceCat



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demonic Possession, Drowning, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Girl Saves Boy, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Possession, Post Darkstalkers 2, Post-Game(s), Pre Darkstalkers 3, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secrets, Semi-Canonical Character, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Soul-Searching, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Succubi & Incubi, Tarot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecalinetheSpaceCat/pseuds/DecalinetheSpaceCat
Summary: The home of Aensland has fallen, and Morrigan is on the run.She seeks refuge in a distant city in the human realm, and settles in New York. Of course, once she hears rumors of a web-slinging menace, she immediately becomes interested and gets a job at the Daily Bugle to get closer to Spider-Man's photographer, Peter Parker.The two are harboring secrets from one another, and must maintain their identities from both others and themselves.Yet soon, forces from Jedah are sent to New York, looking for the heir to the Aensland house. And they want her soul. Now, these two souls from two different worlds must come together to face this new danger and secure the future for both the human world and Makai.Spider-Man/Darkstalkers crossover.
Relationships: Lilith (Darkstalkers) & Morrigan Aensland, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Morrigan Aensland/Demitri Maximoff, Peter Parker & Morrigan Aensland
Kudos: 2
Collections: Best of Spider-Man





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another plot bunny that won't leave me alone. And seeing that it'll be a shorter story, I decided to go ahead and give it a shot.
> 
> Basically, I've been really getting into Spider-Man, though it's continuities outside of the MCU, as while I do love those movies, I feel that all I find when I look up Spider-Man fanfiction is of that particular universe. So, I decided to go a different route. I remember watching the 90s cartoon as a very, VERY young girl (single digits), it essentially serving as my first introduction to the character. And as the whole series is on Disney + now, I can finally properly watch it, and I've got to say, I'm digging it. True, there's that ridiculous rule of Spider-Man not being allowed to punch people (no joke, that was an actual requirement) and there being no deaths because of 90s American television standards, I enjoy the series. Spider-Man/Peter Parker himself is sort of attractive as an adult (and C. D. Barnes' voice work is mainly to thank for that), and while it has some annoyances, it is a good start for anyone wanting to get into Spider-Man as a whole.
> 
> And my love of the Darkstalkers series has once again been reignited. I will forever love that game series and its characters (even if I suck at fighting games as a whole), and I do wish it would get more attention. And given that this story's conception is based on two very flimsy connections, that being both Spider-Man and Darkstalkers had a cartoon in the 90s (and Darkstalkers an OVA series), and that both he and they were featured in Marvel Vs Capcom, of course they'd go well together.
> 
> Thus, this thing was born.
> 
> While it does contain elements from Spider-Man lore as a whole, I sort of have the 90s cartoon in mind when writing this. Just, you know, without the TVY7 rating holding me back. But it can be any continuity or universe you want, but it's around the time where Peter Parker is an adult. Morrigan may be a horn-dog, but she's not a pedo.
> 
> But while it is sort of loose with the Spider-Man half, the Darkstalker half is a little more concrete. It takes place after the 2nd game and near the beginning of the 3rd. So folks like Lilith are going to make an appearance, yet also some hidden characters.
> 
> The premise is fairly simple and I hope to get it done soon along with other longer running works of mine, yet I hope this gets at least a decent amount of reads and comments/reviews, as those are the best encouragement for me that people actually like my stuff.
> 
> Info of the Celts paraphrased from (History Channel website).
> 
> I made the bird figure up, as I couldn't find any actual statues or depictions of Morrigan online, though I know they exist.
> 
> The section of the detailing of the Morrigan is paraphrase from ( the-morrigan/morrigans-call/), as I feel that the speech will apply to both Peter and Morrigan herself in this story.
> 
> And yeah, there's no need to say who 'Kathleen' really is, it's pretty obvious. Though, like Peter, she needs a secret identity in this situation. Given that the Darkstalkers OVA and abysmal Darkstalkers cartoon had different voices for her, I combined the names of the actress', that being of Kathleen Barr (OVA) and Saffron Henderson (American cartoon).
> 
> Also, let me know if I got the bit with the Druid stuff right. Even if it's just a tidbit, I don't want to get terminology wrong.
> 
> Peter monologues like a mother in the 90s series, though I guess it's to keep in line with the comics, yet still, I was surprised just how much dialogue he has in episodes.
> 
> Also, Morrigan is NOT evil. Self-serving and hedonistic, yes, but not evil.
> 
> Anyhow, please review, as those are the best encouragement I can get. Thank you!

"Mistress, we're here."

Finally, at long last. As much as she liked flying at night, her wings were beginning to get a little sore. Coming through the window, she surveyed her surroundings, the room of the long abandoned building coated in dust, cobwebs around every corner. What little furniture there was had lost form and overall use long ago, it being little more than a formation of wood and cloth.

The long haired beauty hidden in the shadows wrinkled her nose in disgust. Despite whatever conceptions humans had of her kind, she did NOT simply sleep in whatever spooky place there was. Her living quarters were meant to be kept in order and looking splendid. In place of stone walls rested old, rotting wallpaper, in place of lavish furniture rested dirtied chairs and a broken vanity mirror, and in place of a bed adorned with fat, red roses was nothing more than a worn out mattress with several questionable stains on it.

She would not live like this for more than one night at most.

"Lucian." She spoke up. "Hand me your coat."

The two figures that were with her transformed from their bat form, one a hulking figure while the other was short and lumpy. Like she, they too were hidden by the shadows of the night, yet, like their mistress, were more than eager to get some sleep. "Ah, of course, mistress." The larger of the two said, removing his coat, yet he paused upon looking at the bed. "I'm, mistress? Are you sure-"

"Positive." His mistress said firmly. "I'm not sleeping on that thing's bare surface. Now cover it so we can all get some rest." She pointed to the stained bed. With a grown, the hulking figure laid his coat out on the bed. "Cleaning begins tomorrow." She then said. "This room is to be spotless and furnished when I return from my little job hunt tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mistress." Both the large and little figure said.

"Good. Now, let's all get some sleep." the woman released an exhausted sigh. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mistress." Both of her servants said, the large one finding a chair to recline in while the smaller one rested on his shoulders.

Her wings had long since retreated into her, she transitioning into a more comfortable sleeping position, her attire coming off of her in small strands of cloth, rearranging themselves into a soft, silky gown of light pink, her hair spreading like a veil as she lowered her head. This whole situation was awful. To think, there would be a time that she DIDN'T want to go to the human world. Still, there was no other choice for her or her two servants. Everything was gone now. Her home, her last remaining relative, everything. All taken from her at once. All into the void. She had no other choice but to come here. It was either that, or she could join the rest of the nobles and servants that perished alongside her family's chateau. She didn't wish to leave, far from it. She wanted nothing more than to stay and fight. Yet before she could even realize what had happened, she had been whisked away to this place, out of her realm and to the one she used as an escape from her home.

And escape that now would have to be her new home for some time. For how long, she didn't know, yet she could only hope that, ironically enough, that it wouldn't be permanent. Though...while she was here, perhaps she could find some sense of enjoyment. After all, this place was quite large and packed with several interesting sights. Sights that she could use as a means to move her mind away from what had just happened. This city...she would find what it held, both in its alleys and high in its skies.

Though...perhaps finding some work was in order, much to her dismay. And an actual place to rest her head. No way was she staying here. She had a good amount from the small 'surprise' that she had found courtesy of her late father, yet even she knew it wouldn't last forever. She could only hope that she could find something at least mildly interesting.

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Daily Bugle**

The brunette man watched in anticipation as the mustached head of the Bugle went through and took in every detail of every photo that was handed over. "Is there a problem, sir?" the photographer asked, though inwardly, he was rolling his eyes. What was he kidding? Of COURSE there was a problem. There always was. The photographer in question had a red shirt covered with a denim jacket, jeans, and simple, brown shoes on. His eyes were hazel and skin apricot. He was clearly younger than the man behind the desk, his hair greying and dressed in a suit of blue with a red tie.

"It's all the same, Parker!" J. Jonah Jameson proclaimed in frustration. "Every week, it's all the same thing!" He then held up a photo, pointing to the image of a red and blue clad 'menace' (Jameson's works, not Peter's) swinging by a couple of buildings. "Spider-Man seen swinging by in Times Square!" He then took out another photo. "Spider-Man's taken a stop down in Queens!" he then slammed the photos down on the desk. "Not one ounce of exposure for the renegade delinquent that he is!"

Peter had to keep himself cool, reminding himself over and over again that this guy was the head of the Daily Bugle (though that didn't make him any less of an ass). "Well...maybe he's feeling a little camera shy this week?"

"Or he's getting better at avoiding you, Parker." Jameson replied. He groaned, rubbing his sore temples. How was he going to make a headline out of these photos? As far as he was concerned, these would just be retreading the same ground over and over. What could he do? 'Spider-Man: Planning something big?' or 'Spider-Man: Menace on the move!'. Frankly, he was scrambling for ideas, yet found himself running dry. "Anyway, get yourself ready, Parker. I've got another job for you." Peter was somewhat surprised at this, yet at the moment, he was sort of wanting a bit of a break from having to take Spidey's photos. Perhaps a break in the routine would be what he needed. "American Museum of Natural History just opened up a new exhibit." Jameson explained. "Something Irish or Scottish, don't really know. Basically the same thing from what I remember from high school."

'Don't know which high school YOU went to, but they're totally different.' Peter thought, once again inwardly rolling his eyes.

"And those fine folks have chosen us to cover it!" Jameson declared with pride. "But you won't be going alone." he told Peter. "We've got ourselves a journalist going with you." he then furrowed his brows. "Speaking of, where IS she? She should've been-"

Suddenly, everyone heard the door to the office opening. "So sorry for the delay." a smooth, feminine voice said, immediately gaining everyone's attention. "Traffic was a killer."

The two turned to see a shapely, blonde woman standing in the doorway, one leg in front of the other and a hand on her hip, as if she were presenting herself off for the three men. She wore a black pencil skirt that came to her mid-thigh and a white, button top, a pink neck scarf tied to the side, and pointed, black heels. Her hair was long and smooth, parted to the left, and her eyes were a bright hazel. Her skin was somewhat pale, yet not to the point where she looked ghostly, and appeared to be somewhat chilled but smooth. She surveyed the men, smiling with her painted lips at the attention she was getting. She hadn't been here but a few moments, and already, she was being noticed for the beauty she was. The moment before she had opened the door, Peter felt his spider sense go off, though, to his surprise, it was somewhat subdued. As if alerting him that something was coming, yet it was unsure as to whether or not it was an active danger. It seemed to just register this woman as some sort of anomaly.

"Ah, there you are." Jameson said, acknowledging the woman. "About time too. First day on the job, and you're already late."

Wait, first day? Peter had never seen SEEN this woman before! "As I said, traffic was a killer." the woman answered Jameson. "So sorry, sir." she answered, though her voice was more of a cooing plea than a genuine sorry, as if she were trying to make herself sound 'cute'. Another thing that seemed off about her, Peter thought.

"Yeah, well, don't make me regret my decision on hiring you." the mustached man then turned his attention back to Peter. "Anyway, Parker, this is Kathleen Henderson. Our newest journalist and, for your next job, your partner."

The woman, Kathleen, turned her gaze towards the photographer. "So, THIS is Mr. Peter Parker?" again, his spider sense was going off, yet not entirely. She wasn't dangerous...at least not yet. "Well, I should've listened to what Betty said about you." she drew closer, studying each and every aspect about him, circling him like he was some sort of injured gazelle and she was a lioness on the prowl. It seemed she liked what she had seen. "You ARE quite the looker."

"Oh, uh...thank you?" Peter answered, somewhat put off by the woman's boldness. As well as her gaze.

"Kathleen here is our newest member here at the Bugle and New York as a whole, and I've appointed YOU to be her guide." Peter was about to turn around and protest, yet he didn't get a word in before Jameson began barking more commands. "Now, go on! Skedaddle! That exhibit is only going to be open for a few days, and those photos aren't going to take themselves!"

**American Museum of Natural History**

The towering structure of the T-Rex skeleton stood in a pose that made it look as if it were roaring and proclaiming its status as king to all that would hear its thundering cry. At least, that was the scenario Peter constructed in his mind. Though it wasn't what he was here for, he immediately took a shot of the display as they waited for the museum docet to come collect them.

"Such a large beast…" Peter heard Kathleen say, seeing her eyes grow wide as she studied the dinosaur bones, approaching it and reaching her hand out. "For such a thing to once reside in a world such as this…" Suddenly, she felt a hand seize her wrist, she looked to see the photographer had stopped her. He then gestured to a plaque on the display.

'DO NOT TOUCH'

"It's something, isn't it?" Peter asked, trying to act casual, yet inwardly, he was nothing short of confused. Just what the hell did she think she was doing? True, there were several tourists and even residents of the city that probably had no respect for the displays and put their hands all over it, yet this adult woman was acting like she had never even seen a dinosaur before, let alone a display of its bones.

"This creature…" Kathleen spoke, eyes taking in each and every detail. "It is a...theropod, yes?" she questioned. Peter was somewhat surprised to hear such a term come from her lips, seeing as he assumed she had no idea what it was. "It is a...Tyrannosaurus, yes?" Peter averted his eyes for a moment before nodding. This whole situation just felt awkward. Hell, just being around this woman felt awkward. His half and half spidey sense was about to drive him crazy! "Ah, good." Kathleen said. "I always get confused as to which is which. All of them look the same to me." it was faint, yet Peter swore he heard her say something else. "No distinctive horns or wings. Compared to the beasts at home, they lack much detail."

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Kathleen said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Ah, there you are!" another voice called out, Peter and Kathleen looking to see a young woman with her blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail with a pair of round glasses. She was dressed in a black outer and black skirt with black heels with a tag pinned on her that read 'Allison Cartwell'.

'Allison...from the way she looks, I would've thought that she would've been Debra Whitman's missing twin.' Peter thought, chuckling to himself. "Yeah, we're from the Bugle." he explained to the woman, presenting his camera and Kathleen presenting a clipboard and pencil.

"Excellent!" the decot clapped her hands together, bursting with glee at how she was the one to present this new exhibit early. If anything, this was good practice before she had to do the real thing. She just hoped that she wouldn't screw anything up. "Now that you're here, step this way, please…"

**A short distance away**

Immediately, Peter began snapping photos, impressed and intrigued by the displays before him. And while he hated to admit it, Jameson was sort of right on his description of what was being presented.

Stationed beneath glass containers were ancient, rusted articles of armor and wear, such as aged arrowheads of bronze, the head of an iron spear, bronze rings that were listed to be the ancient currency of the people this exhibit was presenting about, and several other displays had more articles of this peculiar sect that existed long before his time.

"Can I...start?" the decot, Allison, asked, clearly nervous. Peter and Kathleen nodded, the young woman clearing her throat. She only hoped she wouldn't make any mistakes. "Now, what you see here is some examples of the weapons the Celts used during their prime." she explained. "The Celts themselves were first recorded to exist in the seventh or eight century BC, and were essentially a collection of tribes with origins tracing back to that of central Europe." she paused for a moment. "Am I doing ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Peter reassured her. "You're doing fine! Just fine!"

"Oh, good." Allison sighed. "I just got this job and, well, it's always sort of been my dream to work at a place like this. So be patient with me, ok?" she then noticed how Kathleen's eyes scanned and surveyed all of the articles before her. "Like what you see? I do too. I was psyched when I heard we were doing something about the Celts." She then led them to the next display, this one presenting stone statues, both busts and humanoid figures, all with partially missing limbs and thus, had to be supported with stands. "These here are some figures that were collected for this particular exhibit." Peter took a few shots. Allison then gestured to one particular set of figures. "These are believed to depict a rider and his steed." she then gestured to another set, these two seeming to be a male and female figure, and while the details were muddled and worn with age, they were clearly meant to be crafted in such a way where their full nudity would be presented for all to see. "Um...are you allowed to put this in the article or no?" Allison asked.

"Uh...maybe not." Peter admitted, not exactly sure how Jameson would react to him taking photos of what were essentially 'naked' statues.

"Yeah, probably not." the decot admitted. "We've got a field trip set up for Midtown Thursday, and, well, you know how high schools can be with things like this."

"Don't I ever." Peter confirmed. He remembered how sex-ed class was a nightmare for the teacher to get through due to there being snide comments every five seconds. He himself didn't make any, yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't chuckle at a good majority of them.

"But anyway," Allison got back on topic. "These are believed to be statues that relate to the worship of their gods and goddesses. Which ones they are is up for speculation, yet here," she grew excited, as if she were about to present to the class her own show and tell. The statue in question was what appeared to be a bird, the size of a crow or raven. "Yet this here, this one we can identify." the woman answered. "This one is believed to be an idol relating to the goddess, Morrigan."

Peter and Kathleen's eyes lit up. Now THAT name, Peter had heard before. Upon needing to fill an elective for his new semester as a senior, he took a course in European history. Though it was a generalized detailing on the history of each country, yet there was a particular section detailing Wales, the Celts being one of them. And while he didn't remember the exact details, there was a listing of some of their more well known gods and goddesses, one of which happened to be Morrigan. "So, why such a specific figure?" Peter asked, taking a snapshot of the bird figure.

"Oh, it's not just this." Allison replied. "There are marks of here everywhere the Celts were." she pointed to a map that had shown the general area in which the Celts inhabited. "And...yeah, I need to go over this part again because of the high schoolers, but there's so much that has been found on her." Allison began to grow excited. "There have been stone stelae with sculpted breasts found at Castelucio de Sauri in the Province of Foggia. Region Aqulia in Italy."

Peter smirked. "You've been reading up a lot, haven't you?"

Allison smiled sheepishly. "Heh, got me. I've been pouring hours into this." she then went on. She was on a roll, so there was no reason to stop now. "Anyway, those findings at Castelucio date back all the way to the Copper Age around three-thousand BC. And it's not just there, sits in Spain, France, Portugal and England has statues, menhirs, and stone slabs that depict her. They range from showing her as a woman to a bird to a combination of both." she then gestured to a picture of some Celtic ruins. "Her breasts were believed to form the hills in County Kerry, or as it's sometimes called, Da Chinch Annan. She is the goddess of war and death, the guardian of the dead. She's been connected to the birds, specifically crows, the Earth itself, and her breasts were believed to not only nourish the living, but also regenerate the dead." Allison stopped for a moment. "How was that?" she was pleased that the two members of her audience seemed attentive.

Suddenly, Kathleen spoke. "Tell me," the blonde, newly hired journalist spoke. "These people...are they still around today?"

Allison and Peter looked at each other. "Uh...what?" Allison was confused. "Well...if you mean people that follow and believe what they believed, then yes." that seemed to really get Kathleen's attention. "Truth is, I got the last part of that speech from a friend of a friend. She's into that New Age stuff. I think she calls herself a Druid or something. She's one of the modern pagans, I think. I don't really know anything about that stuff, so that's why I asked to make sure I got this bit about Morrigan right."

Kathleen bit her lip. 'Father did tell me my namesake came from the ancient peoples…' she thought. 'Well, it seems that he chose well. Unfortunately, I can't reveal myself now. Never been worshiped before. Sounds like fun.'

"Oh, and there's something else, though I'm a little unsure of whether or not to include this in the speech. Again, it's something the friend of my friend said. Something about me taking this job." Allison explained, growing silent for a moment. Seeing as Peter and Kathleen were quiet, she took this as silent permission to continue on. "She said that, when the Morrigan comes into your life, whether through dreams or the sense of feeling something looking over your shoulder, she is calling you. She is a powerful figure, and will be with you during adversity, yet taking her hand requires great commitment. You may be haunted and your life reshaped. You will have nowhere to run from your responsibilities and will be tested. Yet through that, she'll make a warrior out of you. She delves into you and finds the strength and heroic heart you didn't know you had."

**Daily Bugle**

"Although, be prepared to make such a commitment. For not many can make it through."

Those words echoed through Peter's mind as he handed the photos to Robbie Robertson, the African American man surveying the photos of the various displays the young photographer had taken. Kathleen had handed in her notes to him as well, the two sets needed for the article on the man's desk. "Mm hm. Mm hm…" Robbie hummed, dark eyes traveling over what he was given. "Ah, excellent!" he declared. "Once again, Pete, you deliver!"

"Thanks, Robbie." Peter thanked him. At least someone around here appreciated what he did.

"I'll send this over right away." Both Robbie and Peter noticed how Kathleen went away, they saw her conversing with Betty. "She just winged this, didn't she?" the dark skinned man asked Peter.

"Pretty much." Peter admitted. "Granted, from the bits I saw, she seemed to manage to get most of the important stuff down, but then there's stuff like this." he gestured towards the notes detailing Morrigan, of which were mostly accurate, yet some words had little notes written by them, phrases such as 'That's right!' and 'You better remember it', and they all mainly seemed to be around sections that described how revered the ancient deity was. Not to mention that there were several little hearts drawn everywhere too. It was like she was proud of something, like the article meant something personal to her. Peter looked back to Robbie, having had enough with being quiet about it. He had to ask. "Hey, Robbie, when did she come in for an interview?"

"Around a week ago." Robbie answered. "On your day off." his face then got somewhat suspicious. "Weird thing, that was."

"Weird? Why?" not that this woman wasn't already weird, yet still, Peter was dying to get some answers.

"Well, you know how we had a new position open ever since Carpenter left us?" Peter nodded, anxious to hear where this was going. "Well, as if on cue, the minute we sent out an ad for the position, in comes this Kathleen lady. She didn't call or schedule an interview or anything. She just waltzed right in like she owned the place. Of course, Betty began asking questions as to what she was doing here, and she said how she was here for the position of journalist. Then Jameson comes out wanting to know what's going on. She asks if he's the one in charge and just goes into his office."

'Either she's really brave or really stupid.' Peter thought. As much of a pain Jameson could be at the time, not even he dared to try and approach the head of the Bugle like that.

"Of course, he goes in ranting and raving about what she was doing here and how she couldn't just break in here, and well, I don't think I need to tell you what else. Jameson being Jameson." Robbie said.

"Of course." Peter chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"But this is where it gets weird." Robbie said, then again, it was weird the moment that woman entered the building probably. "They both go in, and then Jameson goes quiet. Like, dead quiet. And we, of course, are wondering what the hell's going on. After a few minutes, I finally get up and check up on him, and just before I knock, here she comes, strolling out like she doesn't have a care in the world. And I remember what she said too."

'Thank you for the job, Mr. Jameson! You won't regret this!'

"And then he comes out, and he looks all...strange."

Peter was looking out as to whether or not Kathleen was coming over. Thankfully, she was still conversing with Betty. "Strange how?"

Robbie rested his finger and thumb on his chin. "I don't know. He could talk and everything, but they way he did it and how he looked. He just didn't look all there, you know?" Peter continued to listen, absorbing each and every detail he was hearing. "All he says is that we got ourselves a new member of the Beugle, and then after a few minutes, he returns to normal like nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Peter inquired.

"Well, yeah, he said his head felt fuzzy and he lost some track of time, but aside from that, he was the good ol' Jameson we know. All that changed was that this Kathleen had been hired up on the spot."

Now even Peter was beginning to question the legitimacy of this story, despite Robbie being one of the most honest people he knew. "Really? No 'I'll call you back' contacting references on her resume? Nothing?"

"I don't know about all that, but from what I understand, she went in there with him fuming and came out with him seemingly wrapped around her finger." Robbie said. "I'm not saying I don't believe miracles, but things like that...they just don't happen. Not unless you've got some sort of magic on your side."

Magic...Peter pondered that. True, it sounded somewhat ridiculous, yet then again, men such as Dr. Strange existed. And his spider sense was still on and off about this woman as a whole. Robbie's tale about how she came to be employed at the Bugle just only added to the overall oddity that was Kathleen Henderson.

"And what are you boys up to?" they heard a feminine voice ask, Peter and Robbie collecting themselves and making themselves appear discrete.

"Nothing." Peter explained. "Just going over the photos from the museum."

"Yeah." Robbie added with a nod. "Got some good ones here."

"And I trust you'll be making use of my notes too, yes?" Kathleen asked, flirtatiously fluttering her lashes.

Suddenly, Robbie grew stiff. Peter's sense was going off, and though it was just for the briefest of seconds, he could've swore that Kathleen's eyes began to change color. A hue of magenta covered her iris, a glowing dot in the center of her pupil. But again, it was all but for a second or two. Robbie appeared transfixed for a moment, the glow and hue also appearing in his eyes, yet soon, they returned to normal. "Yes, of course, Kathleen." he said calmly. "Your notes are spectacular. Jameson made a good decision hiring you."

"Oh, Rob, you're too kind!" Kathleen said. Then, she turned her eyes to Peter. "Say," she began. "I'm kinda new here, and don't really know my way around. So...I was thinking that maybe, if you're up for it, you and me perhaps go get some coffee?"

Peter was taken aback by her forwardness. "Oh, well…" he then paused, noticing how her eyes began to change again. 'There it is again!' he saw the light emit from her pupil, he soon found the prospect of taking her out rather alluring. Again, his spider sense was debating on whether or not this was considered dangerous, yet he found even that was beginning to be subdued. He had to act fast, he felt his general line of thinking was being tampered with, and no one around him seemed to notice! Steeling himself, Peter cleared his throat. "Sure."

The glow disappeared from Kathleen's eyes, she was seemingly surprised by his answer. "You will? Oh, I mean, you will?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Peter answered. "I mean, you ARE new here, right? You'll need someone to show you around and all."

"Aw, you're wonderful, Peter!" the blonde woman said happily. "Ok, the moment we get off, it's a date!"

"Date? Uh, no. I just mean-"

"It's ok. No need to be shy." Kathleen winked. "I'll be waiting for it with bated breath." with that, she went off, leaving the photographer and Robbie alone.

'That woman…she needs to be watched.' Peter thought, watching her go. 'Looks like Spidey's got yet another thing to add to his list of things to do.'


	2. The Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she's trying to pry answers from Peter about Spider-Man, Kathleen receives an interesting reading that details her past, present, and future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to veer into some uncomfortable territory here. Not going all the way, yet it does get a little intense, so viewer discretion is advised, especially if you’re sensitive to such things. It involves potential assault and sexual harassment, so be warned.
> 
> Anyhow, this is again another set up chapter, yet rest assured, there will be action in the next one. Good things come to those who wait. Also, thanks for those who reviewed and gave tips, as they are the best encouragement that I can get, so please do so. 
> 
> With that said, here’s the next chapter of this little crossover of mine!
> 
> Please let me know if I’ve gotten the tarot reading wrong. It’s a simplified version of it, yet I did some research and I hope that it’s mostly accurate. It’s mainly to give a snapshot into Kathleen/Morrigan’s character (I don’t think that’s a spoiler at all, it’s previous obvious). 

Also, while she may seem one note right now, rest assured, I WILL be showing off more of Morrigan’s struggle with her situation, as while Spider-Man is a star in it too, the journey to maturity is from Morrigan’s side. 

Despite his smile, Peter Parker was still on edge. This Kathleen woman was watching him like a hawk, a hungry glimmer in her eyes. “So,” he began, trying to find something to say to get her eyes off him. “How do you like it?”

“Hm? Ah, the coffee.” Kathleen took another sip. “It’s grand.” she proclaimed. “I wasn’t aware that pumpkin was a seasonal item though. Shame really.” she then took in a breath to banish some of the heat from her throat. “Anyway, thank you kindly for accepting my invitation. I am flattered you’d give attention to someone new to you.”

‘Yeah, I bet.’ Peter thought, not exactly trustful of her. “Sure thing.” he was tired of beating around the bush. This woman had some answers to give. “So, we didn’t really get a chance to talk earlier, so I’ve sort of been wanting to ask you a few things.”

Kathleen tilted her head. “Such as?”

“Well, Robbie said that you weren’t from around here, so are you, well, ‘new’ to New York, or do you come from out of state.”

There it was. She stiffened a little, her mind already contemplating and constructing an answer. “Ah, yes. Well...you could say that.” She took a moment to brush some hair from her shoulder. “I’m...out of state, yes.” 

“Oh really?” Peter continued. “Where from?” 

She had to think for a minute. ‘Damn.’ she thought. ‘Should’ve paid more attention to Lucian’s little geography lesson before we came here.’ she scrambled to think of something. “Maine.” she said. “I’m from Maine.” 

“Maine, huh?”

“Yes.” she sensed that he was going to ask her what it was like. “Although,” luckily, she had an answer for him. “It was somewhat of a rural part of Maine, so I didn’t really get to see any landmarks.” he was grilling her, she knew it. Yet she was prepared, wishing to get to the meat of why she had wanted to see this Peter Parker in the first place, let alone the reason she had come to the Bugle as a whole. “Yet I’m glad to be here in this city. Especially with all the unusual ‘activity’ going on here.” 

While she had gotten off topic and was clearly not going to answer his questions, Peter sensed that at least he was going to get at least some sort of answer. “Well, I’ll give you that. This place has become quite interesting in the last few years.”

“Especially with this particular figure here.” she brought out a newspaper, a Daily Bugle one to be exact that she had brought in from outside, and pointed to a photograph of a red and blue clad figure climbing a building with ease. 

“Ah, Spider-Man.” Peter observed. ‘I knew it.’ “So, you were on the ‘hunt’ if you will for our local menace.” he said. As much as he loathed the title Jameson had bestowed on him, he had to put as much distance between him and Spidey as possible. This woman’s eyes looked dangerously hungry.

“Menace or no, you must admit that he is quite a fascinating individual.” Kathleen studied the picture. “Mm hm...my, my, my.” she traced a nail over the web-slinger’s shoulder blades, her eyes having a subtle glimmer of lust. “Very, very fascinating.” she then turned her attention back to Peter. “Anyway, once I learnt where his activities are reported, I just had to go.” she explained. “And as luck would have, your dear boss had an opening for a journalist.” 

Ok, he was at least getting something. True, it was veering on a line that he made his damn best to not be crossed, yet still, at least he knew this woman’s motivation for coming to the Daily Bugle. “And I take it you want to interview him, is that it?” Peter asked.

Kathleen smiled. “Oh dear, you got me.” she said. “Yes. I’ve been looking for something of interest to do ever since I got here, and once I heard about Spider-Man and the other ‘interesting’ denizens around here, I knew I had to get something that would bring me to them. I would like to see them all, yet so far, this ‘web-crawler’, as they call him, is my favorite.”

‘Geez lady, I don’t look THAT good in the suit.’ Peter was caught in between taking the compliments or just shoving them away. God, this woman just SCREAMED weird. And yet his spider-sense still couldn’t just make up its mind. “Well, then I guess you heard I’m the guy that gets an exclusive look at him.” 

“Of course.” Kathleen confirmed. “Which is why I had to meet you.” she then brought out her clipboard. “And maybe get some questions of my own answered.” 

‘So this is what she wanted: a mock interview.’ Peter deduced. ‘Doesn’t look like I can get out of it now.’ he just sighed. ‘Fine, not like I can do anything else.’ he then cleared his throat. “So, what would you like to know?”

Kathleen grinned. ‘Excellent.’ she wouldn’t present this to that oaf Jameson, yet nonetheless, she would make use of it later if she had to. “So tell me, when DID you first meet Spider-Man?”

Peter was surprised at how rudimentary a question it was. Then again, perhaps he should count his blessings and be thankful it wasn’t some of the hard stuff yet. He had to prepare himself. “Well, the truth is, I took my first photo of him not long after I got out of high school. And I was looking for a job, and they had a position as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. And, well, I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I’ve always been a bit of a shutterbug.” ok, so far, so good. “And well, Spider-Man recognized me, said I have the eyes and precision of a hawk when it came to taking his photos, and so that’s how I got to where I am today.” Eh, hell with it. He’d embezzle a little if he had to. Besides, it wasn’t just to appease his ego for how many times Jameson referred to him as a ‘dirty web-crawling menace’. Well, ok, sort of. Kinda. Maybe.

“Oh, so would you consider yourselves friends then?” Kathleen asked. 

“Well...more like...friendly acquaintances.” Peter responded. “Though, he DID tell me that he prefers to be called ‘neighborhood friendly’ instead of ‘trouble making’.” 

“I can imagine.” Kathleen agreed. “Poor thing, having to deal with such slanderous articles…” 

‘Oh please, you’ve been trying to butter me up this whole time.’ the photographer thought. 

“But tell me, just DOES he do that gets him into such much trouble?” 

‘Oh geez, where do I start?’ Peter inwardly sighed. “It’s not so much that he LOOKS for trouble as it tends to find him. Hate to say it, but that costume earns him a lot of enemies.” 

Kathleen nodded. “Speaking of enemies, it seems that there are quite a number of them in this city. Rhinos, scorpions, vultures...oh my. Seems rather dangerous.”

“Well, New York isn’t really the safest place in the world, even with Spider-Man keeping up his patrol in the late hours.” Speaking of, he stayed up extra late last night, so he would definitely need this coffee for tonight and early morning. 

“Really? Well now, one would think that people around here would be grateful for such a protector.” Kathleen answered, looking down at the photo of the web-slinger. “Pity. I for one, would love to meet him.” 

‘Well, let’s hope that’s not anytime soon.’ Peter pulled at his collar. Geez, c’mon lady! The suspense was murderous! 

“But, seeing as you are closer to him than most,” he knew it. “Are there any...doubts that he is who he says he is?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, but who was he kidding? He knew EXACTLY what she meant. 

“What has he confided in you? Told you?” Kathleen clarified. “Has he relayed anything on a more personal level to you?” 

Even if he was trying to prepare himself for it, Peter still didn’t know how to answer what she wanted. It truly was a damned if you do or don’t situation. Too much would possibly reveal too much, and too little would only prompt his ‘interviewer’ to press him harder. “Well,” he began. “Honestly, he’s kinda somebody that doesn’t really know who to trust, so he mainly keeps things to himself.”

Kathleen raised a brow. “Is that so? Nothing at all?” 

There it was again. That purple glint in her eye. “Nope. Not a thing.”

“Are you sure?” the glint began to grow. “It’s admirable for you to cover for a friend, but you can tell me.” Kathleen urged. “This is strictly confidential.” 

His spider sense demanded that he look away, and indeed, had they been anywhere else, he very well would’ve. Yet looking away would only probably show her that he was onto her. He knew nothing about this woman, if she even was that, yet he needed to keep his cool and focus. Which was growing a little difficult with his eyes having to mainly be looking at hers to give the impression he wasn’t aware of what she was doing. Yet he couldn’t stare for long, his senses already feeling a pull to comply with her request. He needed a distraction. 

“Whoa, really?!” 

Bingo!

“Ssh! Not so loud!” As soon as he saw Kathleen direct her eyes in the direction of the two voices, Peter took a point and looked as well. 

At a table not too far away from theirs was two high school girls dressed in navy long sleeved tops and plaid skirts with brown shoes and white socks that came up to their mid calf. The girl to the left had her brown hair in a ponytail while the girl opposite of her was blonde with a bob cut. They certainly weren’t from Midtown, it looked like they went to one of the private schools around here. 

“But is it true?” the blonde asked. 

“Hey, I’m just a beginner in this.” the brunette said. “Besides, it’s just for fun.”

“Still, do you think it could happen?”

“Eh, maybe.”

On the table rested several cards, three turned over and being presented to the blonde. “Well...I’ll keep that in mind.” the blonde said. 

Peter was pondering what to do next, expecting that Kathleen’s attention would be centered back on him, yet to his surprise, he saw her get up from her chair and go over to the two girls. Both of them jumped upon realizing that she was standing over them. “Pardon me,” Kathleen said. “But what exactly are you doing?”

The two girls were silent for a moment before the blonde pointed at the brunette. “Sharon here’s doing a tarot reading.” 

“Chelsea!” the brunette, Sharon groaned. “Don’t tell them that!”

“Oh no, I won’t judge you for it.” Kathleen assured. “Actually, I came because I had never heard of it before.” she then turned to see her company still sitting. “Peter, come see what these girls are doing.” 

‘As if you couldn’t make this any more awkward.’ Nevertheless, Peter rose from his seat and went to Kathleen’s side. “Ah yeah. I remember this game.” he said, trying to keep and feed the woman’s new interest. She looked to him for more information. “It’s some sort of card game, right? I never played before either.”

“Eh, sort of.” Sharon shrugged. “It’s supposed to be a form of divination, but I don’t anybody that actually believes in that anymore. I’m mainly just practicing so I can make some cash on the side during lunch hour.” she then looked at Peter and Kathleen, pondering. “You know, since you’re here, I could use some practice.” she said. “Hey, lady,” she said. “I can give you a reading if you want.” 

Kathleen was intrigued, all the while Peter bit his lip. ‘Haven’t either of you girls been taught stranger danger? Then again, I’m not really a stranger to anyone here, and I STILL send some people running.’ 

“Oh, are you sure?” Sharon nodded. “All right, I’ll bite.” Chelsea left the seat and allowed Kathleen to take her place. “So, how does this work?” 

“It’s actually pretty easy.” the school girl said. “First, I gather the cards,” she took the stack of cards, along with the three that she had pulled out for her friend, and put them all together. “Then, I ask you what you want to know. For the ones drawn out will tell your past, present, and future.” 

Peter had expected an amused smile, yet surprisingly, he saw Kathleen’s eyes grow quite thoughtful, her brow furrowing as if she were digging up some untold, unfavorable memories. In that brief instance, whatever it was that she was thinking of, Peter found himself feeling some sympathy for her. 

“I wish to know what direction I must go.” Kathleen said. “What I must do.” she bit her lip hard. “I...heh. I guess you could say I need guidance.” 

Sharon wasn’t expecting such an answer, it seemed no one was. Nevertheless, the school girl began to shuffle the cards, cutting them in several piles before bringing them all together again. Then, she divided them into three separate piles. “Ok.” she looked at Kathleen. “Choose three cards, one from each deck.” Doing so, the blonde woman did so, laying the three out in front of her. “Ok, this one represents your past. Turn it over.” 

Kathleen did so, and was both intrigued and shocked at what was seen: a demonic figure with a goat’s head sitting atop of a throne, two naked, human figures, a man and woman, held in the creature’s hold. Chelsea gasped from behind the older woman. “It’s the Devil…”

“The what?” Peter asked.

“The Devil.” Sharon explained. “Now, don’t worry. This doesn’t mean you’re going to the guy knocking at your door or you’re going to get possessed or something.” She took the card. “It just means that you’d been seduced by the material world and physical pleasures.” 

Kathleen gave a half smile. “Well...I won’t confirm or deny that.” 

Sharon giggled. “A little self-indulgence is always good.” 

‘I could use some self-indulgence right now.’ Peter thought.

“But the card also means that you’ve been living in fear and being smothered by luxury.”

Peter looked and studied Kathleen’s face. It seemed that she could relate to this very much. Sharon then flipped over the second card, depicting a skeleton dressed in armor and riding a horse, sickle in hand. People around the figure appeared to be either dead or dying, some clothed in robes while others in rags. 

“The Death.” Sharon said. “This one represents your present.” Kathleen stared at the care intensely. “Like the Devil, it’s not meant to be taken literally. It basically means that something in your life is going to change and come to an end.”

Kathleen was silent. ‘In a way...something already has.’ 

“Ok, now for the last card,” Sharon flipped the last one over, this one showing a woman stripped of any cover dancing above the earth and holding a staff in each hand, surrounded by a green wreath with several animals around her. “Ah, the World. Yet another interesting choice.” She showed the card to Kathleen. “This one represents your future. “In general, this represents a new cycle. You’re about to start or have a new lease on life that you didn’t before. And this in turn will bring you a sense of fulfillment.” 

The older, blonde woman looked at all three cards, the images on them, and contemplated the young girl’s words. “So...how exactly is this supposed to guide me?” Kathleen asked.

“Well, it’s more of a generalized telling of what’ll come for you.” Sharon said, gathering the cards up again. “But it doesn’t really mean anything. I certainly don’t believe in it. I believe in making your own future and not being held back by any sort of superstition.” she then looked to see that it had grown rather dark. “Shit!” she hissed, quickly putting the cards back in the deck and shoving them in her bag. “Mom’s gonna kill me!”

“Oh geez, it IS late!” Chelsea exclaimed, joining her friend and they both exited the shop. 

Peter looked to see that it had gotten dark. “Hm. That’s a shame.” Kathleen said. “I had so much more to ask you. Oh well.” she rose from the seat. “Would you like to walk me home?” 

Peter was taken aback, yet really, he should’ve known better by now. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Oh, you’re such a gentleman.” Kathleen giggled, taking his hand. “Well, off we go then! I’ll lead the way!”

‘You’ve BEEN leading the way since you got here.’ 

**City Streets**

While it was a sight that he saw everyday, his company seemed to regard everything she saw with awe. Kathleen’s eyes went this way and that, taking in each and every sign, headlamp, vendor, anything and everything that she could absorb. “By father’s horns…” she murmured to herself, not wishing for her company to hear, yet she was unable to fully contain herself. “This city is amazing.” she said, clearly excited.

“Heh, you should see it during the tourist boost.” Peter answered. It was like this woman had never spent more than a few minutes in a place like this. Either that part of Maine she ‘supposedly’ (he called bull on that) lived in was backwater country or, once again, she wasn’t of this world. “So, where exactly is your place?”

She seemed disappointed that he wasn’t going to show her around, yet then again, it was late. Besides, there was always tomorrow. ‘It’d be better if I could just do my regular routine and go out myself.’ “It’s not too far from here. I live in a…” she paused. “It’s...it’s like a house, but smaller, and it’s high up. Really high up.” she hated how dumb she was making herself sound right about now, Peter surely thinking that she was some sort of bimbo. Or clearly somebody that wasn’t familiar enough with human things. 

“An apartment?”

“Right! An apartment!” Kathleen exclaimed. “But, it IS a bit away. And, as much as I’d like to keep you here, I assume you have places you need to be too.” Indeed, despite her ulterior motive, she couldn’t deny that, despite being rather domestic, Peter was a good looking man. Which only convinced her further that he was not who he seemed.

“Yeah. I gotta get home too.” Peter admitted. ‘Last thing I need is Aunt May trying to set me up with this woman. Besides...that blind date with Mary Jane wasn’t too bad.’ the red head came to mind, red ironically coming to his cheeks.

“Oooh, someone’s excited.” Peter stiffened. Shit! “Who are you thinking about?” 

“Uh, nobody!” the brunette photographer stammered. If only spider sense could keep him from embarrassing himself. 

Kathleen’s eyes began to glow, yet the light died the moment it came. She’d have ample time to pry further into Peter’s secrets tomorrow. And she didn’t need to be told that someone so oblivious and unassuming definitely had more than a few skeletons in his closet. ‘Or a Spider-Man or two.’ “Well, since it’s a bit far off,” Kathleen’s eyes then turned to an alley. “You can let me off here.”

Peter was somewhat surprised. First she was hanging onto him, now she was letting him go all the sudden? “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Kathleen answered. “I’ll just cut through here.” 

“Through there?” Peter surveyed the alleyway, noting how dark it was. “Uh, I don’t think that’s the best way to go.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine!” Kathleen said. “I’ll be careful!”

“Kathleen-”

“Ciao!” with that, she dashed off at a surprising speed for someone in heels. 

“H-Hey! Wait!” Peter called out, yet Kathleen kept going, soon disappearing around a corner. ‘Oh, great.’ he looked around, seeing very few people paying him any mind. He slipped inside the alleyway and tried to remember which direction the woman ran off in.

…

She continued down the alleyway, trying to outrun the voice that was calling for her. ‘Damn.’ she mentally cursed. ‘He’s still following me.’ true, she predicted that such a thing might happen, yet that far from meant she didn’t care that it was.

Of course she wanted to get to her ‘apartment’ as quick as possible, and she couldn’t exactly go her ‘ideal’ way with someone tailing her. There wouldn’t be much room for her to use, yet she’d have to make the most of it. Once she was out in the clear, she could just go up to the balcony and have Lucian and Mudo let her right in. Easy peasy! Though she couldn’t exactly do that with a potential witness on her tail.

“Well hey there, sweet thing.” 

Or her coming across yet another character she’d have to watch out for, but for other reasons. She didn’t need to ask what he wanted. Turning around, Kathleen saw several men coming out from the shadows. ‘Great.’ she inwardly cursed. ‘Yet ANOTHER setback.’ 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here by herself?” another man questioned.

Kathleen scanned her surroundings with her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she wanted nothing more than to burst from her disguise and teach these insolent predators a lesson. “Oh, nothing much.” she said calmly. “Just trying to get home. Got work tomorrow and all. Just started a new job too.”

“Ah, so you’re a working girl.” another man said. Kathleen didn’t entirely know what he meant, yet she sensed that it wasn’t relating to what her ‘job’ was. This man had something different in mind. “Certainly have the body for it…” she heard him murmur under his breath. “Well, don’t you know it’s dangerous around these parts? Where do you live?” he then approached her. “We and the boys can show you the way. We know this city like the back of our hands.”

This was going to escalate, she knew it. She was no stranger to men like these, yet all the previous times, she was able to take care of them, no problem. Yet now, she was having to maintain a cover. And, well, as much as she would like to break all their bones the moment one of them laid his hands on her, her own hands were tied. “Oh, you make me blush boys. Unfortunately…” she pondered for a moment, trying to find an excuse. 

“Kathleen?!” 

‘And NOW you show up at the worst time too.’ Kathleen thought. 

Peter came running into the scene, realizing too late as to what he had just gotten himself into. ‘Ok, Petey. Just gotta play it cool.’ “Uh, hey fellas.” he greeted nervously. “What’s up?”

“Who’s this chump?” one of the men asked. “Your boyfriend?” he asked Kathleen.

Peter was expecting her to shake her head yes, yet surprisingly, she presented them with a ‘no’. “He’s no one.” she said. “As in, he’s not involved in this conversation, nor should he even BE here.” she cast a slight glare in Peter’s direction. “This is between you and me, so leave him out of it.” 

The man she was talking to came forward, leering and ogling her. “Yeah sure. We’ll leave him alone if you do something for us.” Kathleen didn’t need to ask what that was. 

“If you’re lonely, then go find some women who will give to you.” hedonistic as she was, she was no common whore. Anything she engaged in she chose for herself, and contrary to what others, such as those high-strung, stuck up nobles thought, she treated each of her ‘intimacies’ with careful consideration and care. “You’ll get nothing from me.” 

“You sure about that?” the man then pulled out a switchblade, grinning ear to ear as he stared at her chest, particularly her button top.

Had they been able to read each other's' mind right now, both Peter and Kathleen would’ve seen they reached an agreement. 

‘Eh, shit.’

“C’mon lady, be nice.” the thug cooed, making Kathleen’s skin crawl. “We just want some company is all.”

“Besides, going around dressed like that is dangerous.” another man commented. Soon, more of the men began circling and closing in, each of them pulling out their own respective weapons: knives, hammers, crowbars, whatever they could have brought in from home or anywhere for this particular occasion.

Peter was looking for a way that he could perhaps transition into his suit, and while it would require maybe taking a bonk to the head or two, at the moment, Kathleen seemed like she would depend on it. “Ok, guys.” the brunette photographer said firmly. “Back off. Go look for fun somewhere else.”

“What are you going to do about it?” another man questioned. “Besides, you heard the lady. This is between us and her, so get lost.” 

Ok, now was the time to put his plan into action. Peter rushed up and threw a punch, yet felt a crowbar meet his chest and send him to the ground. “Get the hell out of here, chump!” another one of the thugs said, lifting the incapacitated man up and tossing him into a nearby collection of trash cans, he flying back and his head hitting the ground.

“Peter!” Kathleen called out, about to go over to him, yet felt her arms being seized by the one thug closest to her, pinning her to the brick wall.

“Now we can have a good time,” he brought the blade close to her, giving a small cut to her cheek. “Can’t we?” 

Kathleen’s mind was racing on what to do. These men clearly had no idea who they were dealing with, and frankly, she’d love nothing more than to pounce and release herself from this constructed shell and let loose, giving all these pieces of scum what was coming to them. Yet all the same, there was the looming danger of exposure that she had to contend with as well. She pondered her options as she felt the man’s blade begin to cut into her blouse, removing the buttons and tearing the piece of clothing open and exposing her to everyone present. The men had a sickening hunger in their eyes, their intentions clear. 

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes in fury. How DARE this filth touch her, let alone ruin her beautiful face! That was it! No more hiding behind this disguise! She was going to make these lowlifes regret ever being born! She only had to make sure that Peter was still unconscious so that he would see…

Wait a minute. Where WAS Peter? 

“Hey! Hey, look!” one of the men in the back called out, drawing Kathleen’s aggressor to look in the direction his friend was pointing in, he then shocked to see that Peter had up and seemingly vanished. “He’s gone!” 

“Gone?! What do you mean ‘gone’?!”

“He’s gone!” the man repeated. 

“Where’d he go?!” another asked, though right after that, he was yanked off his feet, yelping as he was dragged up and over the side of the building, his screams being silenced. 

Some of the other men in the group went to go see where their friend had gone, only then to receive the same treatment, being taken from the ground and from sight. Kathleen and her aggressor looked, and while it was dark, there was a thin, yet strong strand of material that took the men by surprise and out of the equation. 

Dare say, it almost looked like a giant spider thread. 

Spider thread...wait. Kathleen’s breath caught in her throat. Did this mean…

“Hey fellas!” a voice from above called out, a red and blue dressed figure with black web patterns all over his suit and large, white eyes looking down on them. “I’m no expert on the ladies, but I’m pretty sure that this isn’t exactly this girl’s idea of a good date!”

“It’s him!” some of the thugs shouted in terror, looking on with widened eyes at the figure staring them down. 

Kathleen’s own eyes were wide, yet not out of fright. Rather, her entire mood had been changed. This was what she had been searching for, what she had even gotten that journalist job for.

“It’s Spider-Man!”


End file.
